Sometimes a Gift is Really a Gift
by CronusCat
Summary: After a sorcerer enchants Arthur to read people's minds and learns of Merlin and Morgana's secrets lives. With his feelings for Merlin making it easier to forgive him he is faced with more problems. Will both Merlin and Arthur be able to save Morgana and bring her back before the darkness consumes her and is Uther as uninterested in their lives as he seems? Merlin/Arthur.
1. Revelations

**_I do not own Merlin unfortunately._**

 ** _Rated M for safety._**

 ** _This is my second fanfic so reviews are welcome but please be nice! :)_**

* * *

Chapter One - Revelations

Arthur stood half asleep at the bottom of his bed sword in hand as he faced the strange man in his room. It was a badly kept secret that the only two people in Camelot that could enter Arthur's chambers without knocking or whilst he was asleep were Merlin and Uther. Uther well because he was the king and there wasn't much Arthur could do about it and Merlin because as much as the boy infuriated him he could never stay mad at the idiot of a man.

So the man standing in dark clothing at his table was an obvious threat as they stared each other down, Arthur knew he was a sorcerer no one else would be bold enough to try an attack him here. Standing across the room from each other Arthur knew he could never reach him before he threw a spell at him normally though this is where Merlin would actually show some competence in battle and appear from nowhere and attack the man from behind but for some reason the idiot didn't seem to be showing up yet.

"Who are you and what do want?" Arthur spoke calm and clear as he stared the other man down the silence the man let off only served to make Arthur more uncomfortable and nervous not that he would ever admit it.

Eventually the unknown man smirked "I want nothing from you" he hissed his voice almost snake like "in fact I am here to give you a gift."

Arthur arched his eye brow rivalling that of Gaius's he knew no good could come of this gift. "Thanks, but no thank you and if you had any sense you would leave now whilst you still have your life."

The man started laughing before he started muttering in a deep low voice the language Arthur didn't understand but had knew to be that of magic. Arthur was frozen he felt like he couldn't move even though the spell seemed to take for ever to finish and Arthur could have lunged piercing the man's stomach.

Just as he was finishing his spell Merlin finally entered his chambers "Arth" he cut off the moment he saw the man and without hesitating swung the picture of wine in his hand crashing the metal jug down on the mans' head just as he finished muttering the spell and Arthur saw the gold flash through his eyes. At first Arthur felt nothing like maybe Merlin stopped the spell just in time as he watched Merlin smashing the metal jug into the sorcerer several times making sure he was unconscious or possibly even dead.

Merlin looked up at the still frozen Arthur before running over to him and checking his body for wounds "did he hurt you are okay?" he asked franticly as he inspected Arthur snapping him out of his stupor.

"What" he spoke dumbly before realising Merlin was touching him in ways that seemed to send Arthur wild even though he was checking him over for injury. Quickly pushing Merlin away before any of those troublesome images of doing many sexual activities with the boy flooded his mind again. Arthur had admitted a long time he ago he felt something more than friendship towards his man servant but never acted upon them he knew Merlin would never feel the same way and he didn't want to destroy the friendship as a life without Merlin in it somewhere seemed unbearable.

"Yes I'm fine Merlin I think you got him before he finished the spell."

Merlin stopped his intense inspection to look at Arthur's face before nodding "Are you sure?"

Arthur just nodded before sitting on the edge of his bed, he never understood why he was the victim of so many attacks it was something that always bothered him. He knew being the Prince of Camelot would have its risks he would always have an enemy somewhere but surely it wasn't normal for a royal to have this many people to want him dead? Arthur sighed he has somehow managed to enter that dark part of his mind that he tried to avoid with all his might. Whenever he hit this train of thought he became insufferable to anyone and everyone he came into contact with, not that he meant to but whenever he got here is just made him so angry and depressed. For some reason Merlin would always snap him out of it with one of his offhand comments about how great he will become and the kind of King he will be one day.

Arthur looked up when Merlin entered the room with two guards to escort the unknown man away before he started cleaning the spilt wine. _'I'll kill them all, who do they think they are coming at him like this they should know better by now. I just wish they would all see the Arthur I do the kind strong man and the great king he will become instead they just take out there anger on him for Uther's mistakes argh fucking dark sorcerer scum they are the reason magic has bad name.'_

Arthur snapped his head up as he looked at Merlin scrubbing the floor and watched him carefully from his movements and the deep frown on his usual cheerful face Arthur knew he hadn't spoken. Besides the voice seemed more like and echo and bounced about inside his head instead of the clear calming voice that normally filled his ears. He continued to watch Merlin very closely something defiantly wasn't right he could never read minds before.

 _'If only Arthur could see the beautiful side of magic'_ Arthur almost scoffed at that thought. _'If only he could see how it can heal and protect bringing happiness and joy. Instead all he sees is evil and the desire to kill and harm, Uther really has robbed him of so many beautiful things turning him against such wonder and amazement.'_

Arthur was staring at Merlin dumbfounded he never knew Merlin felt that way about magic, he knew there were people out there that did but they keep their opinions quiet and with good reason talking about a 'good side' to magic was a fast way to get killed in Camelot and yet here Merlin was in the royal household no less. Even at this thought he wasn't that overly surprised Merlin always liked to look at the light side of things instead of dwelling in the darkness he had a rare innocence about him which Arthur admired. But he had been in Camelot for two and half years even he couldn't admit that magic still had a good side after all the pain and destruction he had seen it cause. Arthur felt guilty at the thought it was something he wished Merlin to never lose it was something that made him just completely Merlin and so special and Arthur never wanted to see that leave.

 _'I bet this was Morgana's doing she has something big planned I can feel it her and Morgause are going to make their move soon I just wish I kind find some proof to show Arthur before it happens. I miss the old Morgana when she was still kind and passionate before Morgause poisoned her mind and turned her against her friends and family. This is going to crush Arthur when he finds out I just wish I could protect his heart as much as I protect his body.'_

Arthur was starting to get confused as he continued to listen to Merlin's thoughts they were getting darker the further they went on. Morgana would never betray him and Camelot would she? No she was like a sister to him the two of them had grown up together been there for each other their entire lives surely she wouldn't turn her back on him for likes of Morgause a lying cheating High priestess.

 _'Maybe I can still save her make her see the light again, show her how good and pure Arthur is maybe we can get our friend back. But that will never happen with Morgause still alive I mean after that stunt she pulled with Arthur to manipulate him into killing Uther it's disgusting. Arthur should never have had to find out about his birth and mother that way and it kills me that I had to tell him it was a lie but he was going to kill his father that would have destroyed him. He may not admit but I know how soft and gentle he really is behind that hard exterior, DAMN Morgause straight to hell. Oh how would love to feel my magic destroy her from the inside for all the pain she has caused Arthur.'_

Arthur froze as he started wide eyed at Merlin did he just admit he had magic? And did he also say what Morgause told him about his mother dying after Uther sacrificed her to magic to have him was true? This was all too much Arthur he didn't know if he could cope with this, Merlin had lied to him for nearly three years he acted like an idiot servant when in fact he was sitting there in Camelot practising magic right under the king's nose. He wanted to kill him one for practising magic and secondly for being stupid enough to move and live in Camelot, in the castle no less where Uther would kill him quicker than looking at him. Arthur needed air this was all too much as he felt anger bubble beneath his surface he needed to hit something before he erupted at Merlin.

 _'How it was I could tell him everything come clean I know he could never kill me he's not cruel enough for that. But I'm being selfish I don't think I could ever stand to see the betrayal and devastation in his eyes, one day perhaps? And hopefully he will understand why I spent years hiding and lying to him working in the back ground to make sure he stayed alive but until the time is right I can't tell him.'_

Arthur shook his head before abruptly standing and heading to his wardrobe to get changed he needed to head out onto the training field to take his anger out on the new recruits. He knew it wasn't the healthiest option but he couldn't speak to Merlin not yet not until he physically exhausted himself or he might hurt the boy. He sighed as he pulled on his shirt as he thought over the sorcerer's words before he placed this spell on him how could this possibly be a gift? So far all it has done is upset and anger him, changing his view of the one person in his life he trusted more than anyone. "I'm going to be training all day Merlin, I want bath ready when I return, whilst I'm gone you can wash and mend all my clothes, clean my chambers, polish my armour and muck out the stables." He didn't leave room for argument as he headed straight out the door leaving a rather stunned Merlin behind.

As he walked through the castle he felt like his head was going to explode as all the loose thoughts from servants, maids, guards and knights flooded into his head all at once. Maybe leaving his chambers with the enchantment was a bad idea but he couldn't go back and face Merlin not yet not until he punched several people and beat his knights a pulp on the training field.

"Sire" a voice shouted behind him causing him to pause and to turn and face the small nervous looking boy and prompting him to continue "your father wishes you to join him and the Lady Morgana for breakfast."

* * *

Arthur sighed facing his father or Morgana right now was the second last place he wanted to be next to Merlin. Unfortunately he couldn't hide from these two as the servant walked behind him leading him to the dining hall. As he entered the room all the screaming and endless noise in his mind stopped, and was filled with humming noises and quiet absent minded muttering from both Morgana and Uther. Dreading what secrets these two might unknowingly confess too made his stomach churn before sitting down.

"You wished for me to join you father?"

Uther looked up and nodded before turning his attention back to the parchments in his hand "Sir Leon said a sorcerer tried to attack you in your chamber this morning?"

"Yes father thankfully Merlin crept in and subdued him from behind before he could inflict any damage on me" Arthur responded with a bored uninterested tone.

"Thankfully indeed, he's always there to save the day that servant of yours."

"Yes he is a loyal man there aren't many out there like him who would so willing give up there life for me."

Uther grunted signalling he was already bored with the conversation which Arthur just rolled his eyes before his father thoughts flooded his mind. _'This Merlin is getting to close to Arthur maybe I should do something about this? No Uther leave it just now after all if the boy is willing to die to protect Arthur he is probably worth keeping around besides no good ever comes when Arthur and I fight about him.'_

Arthur suddenly felt a conflicting emotion is that all Merlin's life was worth to Uther a human shield for his son? This thought angered Arthur at how easily Uther could disregard someone's live, sure Merlin might not be royal or a noble but he still had a family a mother, Gaius and friends that would mourn his lose deeply but of course Uther doesn't care about that because they are all peasants in his eyes. It troubled Arthur how deeply out of tune Uther was the citizens of their kingdom, what kind of king would disregard the life of someone as unimportant just because they didn't have a title? It was cruel and quite frankly sad. Shaking his head because he didn't want to dwell any longer on the realisations of his father any longer than he had to Arthur tried to tune out Uther's thoughts only to be hit hard with Morgana's.

 _"Arthur was attacked? Is Morgause planning something without me? I need to speak with her she wouldn't do something so careless though would she? No not when Camelot is within our reach one month and then Cenred's immortal Army will be ready and Camelot will fall where I shall claim my rightful place on the throne. Honestly did Uther think he could he hide being my father for ever foolish man and now his own ignorance is going to get himself and his precious Arthur killed.'_

Arthur quickly closed his eyes and rubbed his face to try and hide any shock, betrayal and devastation before Morgana or his now sister could realise something was wrong. That was a strange thought Morgana was his sister how many other things had Uther lied to them both about? Unfortunately Arthur wasn't able to dwell on that discovery because all he could think about was how she wanted him dead. He was confused why would Morgana want him dead he had never done anything to warrant such a desire from her, sure when they were younger he would tease and wined her up but that's what you do when your children. He had never purposely went out his way to cause her any harm for such a hatred to born, yes this was definitely Morgause work, maybe he should let Merlin kill her then he might get his sister back? It was information over load everything he had discovered over the last hour was too much for him to handle he let out a low quiet groan he needed answers and he needed them now! The thought entered his mind what would make Morgana join the high priestess and turn her back on him, surely there must be something connecting the two after all Morgana was fiercely loyal and it would have to be something pretty dramatic to change her views.

 _'Look at them both sitting there as if they are innocent as though they have done no wrong when they are nothing but murders and liars. How I wish I could ignore my sister's warnings and kill them both now with flick of my wrist. I know she is right my magic isn't trained or strong enough yet but it would be so easy with just us three in the room they wouldn't stand a chance. Arthur's sword could never protect them both he's not fast enough.'_

Sister? Magic? Oh god Arthur felt the pressure of a tremendous headache coming he got his answer, Morgana had magic and Morgause was her sister that is why it was so easy to turn against him. He couldn't help but think that if Merlin and Morgana had just come to him explained that he might understand after he loves them both he would never want to see them dead no matter what even if it meant he had to send them both away. What he didn't understand is how Morgana now that she had magic wanted Arthur dead but yet Merlin was willing to use his to protect Arthur with his life if needs be he was so confused. Surely maybe his father was wrong? He could understand how the power to corrupt was there after all having that kind of power can go to your head, but he also knew if anyone had the strength to fight of any darkness it was Merlin he just wasn't capable of being so cruel and malice. But then although he always knew Morgana had a sinister side to her he didn't think she could turn to heartless and cold. He looked down at the food in front of him for once in his life he wasn't hungry and just pushed the food around his plate that straight away should have been a sign to the others in the room that something was wrong, but then even his father didn't seem to care enough to notice a small thing like that. Only Merlin would Arthur could see how his eyes would soften as he the raven would look at him in concern whenever he done something like this before trying to get him to talk about to make him feel better.

Everything always lead back to Merlin the idiot man servant that seemed to be the only person in Arthur's life that cared enough to learn his tells and break through his hard princely exterior. The realisation made him realize he could probably forgive Merlin after all magic must have a beautiful side if he used it. Yes he was still furious with him but any ill will towards him was gone. He was going to have to speak to the boy and get answers all this thinking and frowning was really starting to hurt his head. But first the training field he still needed to beat some of the anger out that he was feeling.

He sighed before pushing his plate back and standing up "if you would excuse me father, Morgana but I must get to training now."

"Of course Arthur" Uther grunted without looking up from the reports Morgana gave him her usual smile which unsettled him more. Her ability to lie and act as if nothing had changed actually scared him a little. With quick nod he left the dining hall and headed to the training field where once again his mind was bombarded with loose thoughts from the rest of the castle.

* * *

Arthur approached the training field he didn't even bother with his courteous smile he would normally give them instead he just grabbed his shield and sword and approached Leon.

"Sire" he spoke nodding to Arthur who rust nodded in return.

 _'Oh great he's in a mood maybe I should send a squire to warn Gaius I really don't feel like sleeping with bruised and nearly broken limbs again. I wish he would just talk to Merlin when he gets like this I love him I really do. But when he is a mood like this training is brutal and Merlin is right he can be a bit of prat! I know beating things can help at times but he brutalizes us I'll need to speak to Merlin get him to fix whatever is wrong with Arthur this time. But then it's probably because he was attacked in his chambers I suppose I can't really be angry at him for that? I wish people would stop trying to kill him and let him be happy he deserves to have some of it in his life,'_

Arthur eyed Leon carefully he really wasn't enjoy being able to hear peoples thoughts, it also made him unsettled that his second in command could read him almost as well as Merlin could. But then he shouldn't be surprised he has known Sir Leon since he was child they grew up and trained together and faced near death more times than he can count surely some form of bond must be formed from that? He decided to take it easy on Leon and brutalize the other knights after all Leon seemed worried about him he couldn't punish him for that. Arthur tried his hardest to tune out the thoughts of the knights he faced down, the swearing that screamed in his head the silent yelps of pain when he went down extra hard on them did make him feel slightly guilty. But he balanced that out with the thought of they will face enemies that will attack with this strength and they must be prepared. So he powered through ignoring any form of guilt that swelled inside him at the silent cries of his men, right now he just needed to hit things and this was only socially acceptable way for a prince to discreetly relieve his anger.

He was merciless with his training as he came at them hard all day it wasn't until the sun started to lower that he finally called it to an end. His knights fought well against his never ending strength of the day but now that he had finished he realized how exhausted he himself was. Which after all was the desired affect this was supposed to have on him maybe now he was tired he could talk to Merlin but first he wanted a bath then with wine yes lots of wine, then he and Merlin would talk? Three jugs of wine should do it after all he didn't think Merlin would be able to get through it with the calming effect of alcohol either. Once again trying to block out the screaming in his head as he walked through the castle Arthur finally made it to the safety of his chambers where Merlin for once was just finishing his bath.

Arthur ignored him as he slipped behind the changing screen and stripped he poked his head round to see Merlin for once actually being competent at his job as Arthur's discarded clothes were already in his hands traveling towards the laundry basket. Arthur quickly walked the short distance before climbing into the bath letting a low moan escape it was the one thing Merlin never failed at in his job was drawing a bath. He always had the mix of oils and soaps perfect to ease his sore muscles not to mention the water was always a perfect temperature and never seemed to cool even if he spent a full candle mark soaking in the water. Then the reason hit him Merlin's magic none of his previous servants had ever managed such a perfect before let alone every time and he actually felt his lips twitch into a small smile before quickly erasing any trace of it he was supposed to be mad at Merlin not smiling like an idiot.

Thankfully Merlin's thoughts were filled with nothing but mundane things like his chores and cursing Gaius for making him find this herb and the flower which relieved him he wasn't sure he wanted his bath ruined with Merlin's thoughts of magic, Morgana and Morgause.

"Merlin go fetch my dinner with extra and three jugs of wine" he spoke calm and clear for the first time since breakfast.

"Three jugs of wine Arthur? Don't you think that's a bit much?"

Arthur groaned and rolled his eyes "just do it Merlin" his tone whiny that is of course if princes whined.

Merlin sighed before heading to the door _'great that's all I need to try and fight a drunken Arthur to bed, honestly this has been a horrible day he can be such a prat at times.'_

Arthur rested his head against the smooth wooden edge of the bath Merlin would be at least fifteen minutes which meant he could relax for ten in the well needed silence before getting dried and changed for his return.

* * *

As expected Arthur had just finished pulling on his comfiest tunic when Merlin entered his chambers juggling the wine and a tray filled with food before somehow placing it all on the table without spilling anything. Where had Merlin's sudden competence as a servant some from?

"Will there be anything else Arthur?" he asked.

Arthur nodded before heading to his door and sliding the bolt into a lock position "take a seat Merlin."

 _'What's going on'_ Merlin though nodding to Arthur before slowly sitting down at the table "is everything alright Arthur?"

Arthur sighed before sitting in usual chair and pouring two goblets of wine sliding one over to Merlin "it's been a very interesting day Merlin."

 _'Something is wrong! Arthur never gives me wine he knows how much of lightweight I am. Did that Sorcerer do something to him, stay calm Merlin listen before jumping to any conclusions?_ ' "How so Arthur?"

Arthur almost smiled would Merlin ever stop worrying about him. "Well ever since this morning I have been making shocking discovery after shocking discovery. It seems today has been most enlightening to people around me."

 _'Oh my god he knows! He found out about my magic, no calm down if he had there were would be shouting Merlin stay calm!'_ Merlin took a deep breath "Really, and what have you discovered?"

Arthur had to refrain from throwing his goblet at Merlin his thoughts were in a panic but yet his face stayed relaxed and his voice and smooth and calm as ever. It was infuriating Arthur just wanted to scream sorcerer at him but this matter had be dealt with delicately. "I have discovered a great many things about my Father, Morgana and of course you."

 _'Yep I'm done for he knows, that's it I'll be banished by sunrise oh god it wasn't supposed to happen this way. It's going to be so much harder to keep him safe if can't stand beside him fucking Dragon and his annoyingly cryptic destiny crap. Fuck it! If Arthur knows I' will tell him the truth about everything I care to much about him to continue lying he doesn't deserve it even if it means I have to break my own heart and leave him.'_ Taking a few calming breath's Merlin steeled his emotions readying himself for very long conversation to come and suddenly grateful for the amount of wine Arthur asked him to bring. "Is there anything you would like to ask me about?"

If it wasn't for the years of practice Arthur had behind him of hiding his emotions he would have let the shock run all over his face at Merlin's thoughts. He didn't expect Merlin to accept and come to terms with what was about to happen to easily he half expected some shouting and possible throwing of objects before Merlin finally broke and admitted his magic out loud. Taking a few breaths to calm his own nerves after all he had no idea what onslaught of information was about to come his way but he wanted to know everything.

"Merlin do you have magic?"


	2. Confessions

**_I don't own Merlin unfortunately :(_**

 ** _Reviews are appreciated but please be nice :)_**

* * *

Chapter two - Confessions

"Merlin do you have Magic?"

And there it was Arthur had asked how outright and Merlin's breath seemed to catch in his throat even though he was expecting it the question it still took him by surprise. _'Yep he knows I guess now it is time to have that conversation I have feared for years.'_ Merlin nodded before clearing his throat "Yes."

If Arthur felt any shock from Merlin's admittance he didn't show it well he wasn't really shocked he had spent all day pouring over that very thought. Although he was shocked at how easily Merlin admitted it which for some reason angered him he spent nearly three years hiding his secret and all it took for him confess was Arthur simply asking him. Arthur gripped his goblet before throwing it into the fire "how long" he almost spat at Merlin.

"I was born with it I could use it before I could crawl" Merlin replied quietly no shock that Arthur threw the goblet.

"Don't lie to me! You can't be born with Magic you have to learn it!"

"I'm not lying Arthur."

Arthur stood from his seat as he paced his room. "Stop it, stop lying to me Merlin! You were the one person I trusted, the one person I let slip past my defences and let in and just like everyone else you have lied to my face every day, I have told you everything confiding in you sharing the most private thoughts I have at least have to decency to tell me the truth."

 _'I am telling the truth, I never wanted this to be born different to be outcast and shunned just for being born. To grow up hiding something from the world that was out with my control, to be a child being bullied teased and attacked just for being me. Why would lie, why would I want to be different and hunted down to be burned alive and why would I lie about it.'_

"I'm not lying to you Arthur I have always been this way" Merlin almost whispered Arthur could hear the slight desperate tone seeping into his voice.

Arthur took a few calming breathes before getting a new goblet and filling it with wine before taking a seat "okay I believe you" he whispered. "But what I don't understand is if you were born with Magic why come to Camelot? You lived in Ealdor that's Cenred's kingdom you were free there?"

Thankfully Merlin didn't think about his answer before he spoke "My mother was scared for me I couldn't control my magic when I got here she sent me here for help from an old friend."

"Gaius" I whispered I knew it would be the old physician after all Merlin appeared from nowhere in his care so it made sense. "Gaius knows about you?"

Merlin nodded "I got lucky it was him when I arrived, he fell from one of his high bookcase and I saved him from the fall my magic just works on instinct of course he shouted at me for being so reckless but when I gave him my mother's letter he softened up and agreed to take me in and train me. Gaius and Mother were friends long before the great purge back when he still practiced magic."

I nodded I knew about Gaius's history I found out when the witch hunter was here and he accused Gaius of still practicing. That should of have been a signal right there Gaius wasn't evil in fact he devoted his life to the helping others I schooled my thoughts on Merlin just now I could ask him about Gaius latter. "So once he taught you why did you stay?"

That question seemed to make him squirm but thankfully again no thoughts "At first I stayed because I was told it was my destiny that I was born with my magic to protect you and guide you to become the greatest king history will ever know uniting the five kingdoms and creating Albion."

"So you stayed to manipulate me into freeing magic" Arthur whispered he couldn't keep the anger out and hurt out his voice as he took a drink of wine.

"I never manipulated you into changing your views on magic" Merlin snapped with the fire in his voice I hadn't expected. "I told the Dragon I would stay for three months and see what happens and in those three months you were almost killed several times. I had started to break through some of your shell I started to see the real you that's why I stayed and then there was the poisoned chalice. I was going to die I knew it but for some reason it didn't matter you would live and that's when I realised I wasn't staying for destiny to free magic or create Albion I was staying for you. And then when you disobeyed your father to get the flower and saved me I knew I was right about you, I knew in that moment the man you truly were and that you were my friend I wasn't sure up until that point but I knew it after without a doubt in my mind."

Arthur sat and thought about Merlin's words for a moment they did make sense but one thing kept coming up 'the man you truly are.' He took a deep breath "And what kind of man am I Merlin."

Without a moment's hesitation Merlin answered "The best kind, when I met you, you were lost, you were mean and a bully and I hated you. But then I saw you, really saw you the kind, caring strong and even slightly scared man hidden away the man that felt the responsibilities of the world. A man that cared for his people no matter how little and insignificant they were and how people disagreed with him, how he fought for what is right and what he believed in that's what kind of man you are. You're a true king, a brother, a fighter and a friend."

Arthur sat eyes wide he had never heard such a passionate speech given to him before words that seemed to lift a severe weight of his shoulder and help ease all his insecurities. It gave him a glow on the inside something he never felt something he could only imagine coming from words of support and kindness from your truest friend or mother something he had never had before. "I didn't know you believed in me so much Merlin."

Merlin smiled "I don't do what I do for myself or destiny and Albion or for your father and Camelot I do it for you. I fight and give my everything to make sure you are safe and protected not because you're the prince but because of whom you are inside and the man you will become the man you already are and because you're my friend and I don't want to see you hurt."

Arthur looked away from Merlin for a second as he felt his eye tear up before taking another drink of wine. "No one has ever said something like that to me before" Arthur wiped his eyes "Spoke to me with such conviction and truth in there voice and it makes it really hard for me to stay mad at you Merlin."

Merlin gave him a sad smile "Trust me there are going to be things you find out that I'm not proud of things I have had to do to ensure your safety that had consequences I couldn't even comprehend. Trust me there is still plenty of time for you to be mad at me."

"One thing I never understood the questing beast I should be dead there is no cure for that so how did I survive that one?"

Merlin nodded "After you were bitten I went to the isle of the blessed and found Nimueh I knew the price I was paying to safe you. The oldest law of magic to create life a life must be taken any way I bargained my life to save yours but Nimueh tricked me. Yes she saved your life but she tried to take my mother's I was furious but before I could fix what she had done Gaius beat me to it. I went back to isle where Gaius gave up his life for my mother and I got pissed like I got furious. Gaius is like a father to me and when I saw him lying there almost dead something broke you were safe, my mother was safe but Gaius wasn't. I demanded she fix it and she laughed in my face saying the old religion doesn't care who lives and who dies as long as balance is restored, but Nimueh always has been a nasty piece of work she was among the most powerful and cruellest of them all."

"Was?" Arthur interrupted.

Merlin nodded "after she took Gaius and practically laughed in my face I discovered my true potential, I discovered the amount of power that courses through my veins and I cast lightning upon her killing her without breaking a sweat. Her death balanced out the debt at that's how Gaius survived and from that moment sorcerers who try and harm you cower in fear of my name."

"They fear Merlin? No offence but it's not really intimidating" Arthur laughed a little and so did Merlin.

"No they fear my druid name which honestly I hate I mean where do they come up with such stupid names" Merlin mumbled on as he got tracked before going back on point. "But any way no they fear Emrys after I killed Nimueh I made it clear to those with magic that if any one comes after you they face me."

Arthur looked at Merlin carefully "Merlin even I have heard of Emrys he is supposed to be the most powerful warlock to walk these lands no one has the same kind of power as him. To be honest I always feared that he would come for Camelot because I knew we wouldn't get out of that one."

Merlin smiled "No I would never destroy my home or hurt you like that I have all this power, the kind of power that people envy and yet I still don't understand how sorcerers with barely any magic turn so evil. Because honestly if magic was as corrupting as your father says it is why am I not ruling the five kingdoms? There is only one person with the power to challenge me and right now they aren't strong enough but evil has blackened there heart but I can't bring myself to kill her."

Arthur tensed he instantly knew who Merlin was talking about and he could see the conflicting emotions that it brought to him written across his face. "You're talking about Morgana aren't you?"

Merlin just nodded "how did you know?"

"As I said I found out a great deal of information today including that Morgause is her sister and what the high priestess told me about my mother was true."

"Arthur" Merlin whispered and Arthur could see the tears glistening in his eyes "I had to tell you it was a lie I couldn't let you kill your father. The moment Morgause summoned your Mothers spirit as she spoke those words I felt my heart break for you, but if I let you kill him it would have destroyed you it would have brought a darkness into your heart that would never leave and I couldn't let that happen."

"Did you know?" he asked "Did you know about my birth and my mother's death before then?"

"No" Merlin answered "But I knew it was your mother, the spell Morgause preformed was harsh and painful to your mother's soul and she wasn't as gentle with the truth as she should have been. Of course when I found out that's why you didn't have a mother. Why Uther killed those with magic without hesitation I was furious. His own guilt had cost thousands of people there lives but I would never kill your father, he was a good man once and losing her brought out the worst in him."

Arthur snapped "how can you sit there and defend his actions" he shouted as he stood up again and started pacing. "He killed my mother and thousands of others he endangered my life and the people of Camelot just because he was selfish and refused to believe he was in the wrong."

Merlin froze and for once was speechless "I actually don't have answer to that" he whispered with his head down. "I don't like killing people and even though your father had done many horrific things I couldn't never bring myself to want revenge like so many others it just not who I am."

Arthur softened his gaze on Merlin before sitting back down "You said there were other things that will make me furious what are they I want them out the way first."

Merlin took a deep breathe "The dragon that attacked Camelot I freed him."

"WHAT"

"Arthur please wait until I am finished?" Arthur took a few breathes but nodded "The sleeping curse had put most of the city to sleep and I needed help on how waken everybody but he only agreed to tell me if I freed him. I begged him not to attack the city I told him it wouldn't do any good it will only strengthen the fear and hate Camelot has for magic but he didn't listen. But when we went to find Balinor the last Dragon lord who died well I discovered I had even more power. Balinor was my father and when he died I inherited his dragon lord powers. The night on the hill when we faced the dragon you didn't kill him I sent him away, as he is bound to do my binding he had no choice but to obey my commands."

"I told you no man was worth your tears when you sat over his dead body" Arthur whispered "I didn't know he was your father, I'm sorry."

"Don't be I had only just found out myself he was gone before my mother even knew she was pregnant."

Arthur nodded "okay so you freed the dragon I understand that one you were saving the city you didn't know he would attack the city. What else?"

Merlin swallowed "Well since you know about you mother there is only one other major thing. The sleeping curse that the dragon helped me with, a spell that powerful needed an anchor and Morgause had used Morgana without her knowledge and the only way to break the spell was to destroy the anchor."

"Merlin what did you do to her?"

Merlin didn't bother keeping the tears at bay and let them slide down his cheeks "I poured Hemlock into my water skin and got her to drink from it. It was the only way to save you and the kingdom the knights where about to enter the throne room but the spell started to break when Morgana started dying. Morgause went ballistic I told her to call off the knights and I would save her and she did but before I could heal Morgana, Morgause took her. And well we then spent the next six months looking for her and I didn't know if she was dead or alive and ever since she got back she has tried to kill me for what she thinks I done and she wants you and Uther dead because she thinks you are just as guilty as he is with this war on magic."

"How were you planning on saving her?" Arthur asked quietly.

"Well you and Uther were still asleep so I was going to use my magic, I was going to save her and she would have known my secret I was going to help with hers after it but then Morgause got in the way and spent six months grooming her into the perfect soldier of war. If Morgana knew what Morgause will do to her once she has Camelot I don't think she would be so willing to help her but unfortunately she will never believe anything I tell her! I have been working on a way of killing Morgause and getting the old Morgana back but it seems to be surprisingly difficult."

"But if you kill Morgause it will just strengthen Morgana's hate for Camelot and me" Arthur whispered as he was lost in his own thoughts.

"Now you see the problem I have to find a way to show Morgana her true colours before killing her but I'm running out of time they are planning something big and I have no idea what it is."

Arthur smiled at Merlin "They are turning Cenred's army immortal and then attacking Camelot."

Merlin's eyes went wide "then they have the cup of life oh this is bad" Merlin started pacing "I need to get it before they create this army I only have one sword I could never kill them all."

"What do you mean one sword? How can you kill something that is immortal?"

Merlin sighed and sat down "Two years I ago I made a sword for you when you were to face the black knight. The sword was crafted with the finest steel it never dulls and I had burnished it dragon's fire now a sword burnished by that of an immortal creature can kill immortal creatures."

"But you never gave me a sword for that fight my father ended up doing it?"

"Yes and with it he tainted its power, I created that sword and it was only ever to wield by you, in your hands the good you and that sword could have done. But then your father took it and I had to hide it. It cannot be destroyed but with him using it he opened it up to be used by the evil, it is too powerful to be allowed in the hands of anyone but you."

Arthur frowned "but power corrupts if I had that sword plus being king it could go to my head."

Merlin smiled "No it wouldn't the only way to ever corrupt you would have been if you killed your father, you heart is pure and light and almost incorruptible no amount of power whether it be king, the sword or me could ever lead you down a road of darkness your purest of the pure."

Arthur finished the wine in his goblet before pouring himself another "You really believe that don't you? Your sitting here telling me all this simply because I asked you, a most guarded secret you have had since birth and because I asked 'Do you have magic' here you are telling me everything why?"

Merlin shrugged "I never liked lying to you I always told myself should he ever ask me outright I will tell him the truth I would never lie if you asked me. And I do believe it because I believe in you up until today three people knew I had magic my mother, Gaius and Will but none of it matters because the one person I wanted to tell I was scared I didn't think could ever just tell you I know it would have to come out like this and to my surprise you are taking this all very well."

Arthur laughed "take away the lies and the betrayal and everything you have done why didn't you tell me?"

"I would never put you in that position" Merlin answered "To have you choose between your father and me. To have you hit a cross road every time your father sent you out to hunt the droids to have you look at me and see the look in my eyes asking you not to do it. It wasn't fair to put you in that position so I worked from the shadows keeping you safe and protecting the people who used magic for peace and prosperity to the best of my ability."

"Well one thing for sure is you're not an idiot" Arthur laughed.

Merlin smiled "Well that's still debatable, but do you mind me asking why you seem to be taking this so well?"

Arthur paused he hadn't actually gave himself anytime to think about why he was taking it so well, and the moment he did he knew. He was in love with Merlin even with his magic nothing could change that but he couldn't tell Merlin that it would freak him out and ruin whatever kind of friendship was still left between them.

"Ehm it's just everything you said seems to make sense I understand why you did it and why you lied about it all. And because I know you, your Merlin you fall over your own feet and your terrible cleaner but whenever I need you your always there. Whether it's saving my life or if I need advice or if just don't want to be alone, you're the one person who cares enough to notice if there is something wrong. And now that I know you have magic it just seems to make you even more amazing the strength you have, between working for me and Gaius, saving my backside every other day and the fact you still have friends and have time to help people in need. No the magic doesn't change who you are it just helps me see the whole picture of the mystery that is Merlin."

Merlin smiled one of his dopey lope sided grins making Arthur's insides to backflips before he spoke. "So where does that leave us then?"

Arthur sighed "I'm not going lie I'm still mad that you lied to me and kept so many things a secret but given some time I'll get over it. So go ahead and unclench I'm not going to banish or kill you" Arthur hesitated for a moment before deciding "Can you show me? You know something amazing and beautiful with you magic?"

Merlin seemed to light up at the suggestion before casting a spell "Fromum feohgiftum on fæder bearme. Fromum feohgiftum" a small blue orb formed in front of them before floating over to a shocked Arthur.

"That was you" he spoke unable to hide the shock in his voice "But you were dying? How could you send that to me and still be dying in Camelot?"

Merlin shrugged "Gaius said I started chanting it over and over again in my sleep I would sometimes say your name. My magic reacts to you and sometimes it is out of my control I have it to protect you and it just happens it's almost got me caught a few times."

Arthur nodded as he slowly reached for the orb and smiling when he touched it and felt nothing but warmth and safety. "Show me something else please?"

Merlin smiled and turned to the fire "Upastige Draca!" Arthur watched as just above the flames of the fire a small dragon formed before dancing around the fire.

Arthur watched with a childlike wonder with a small smile on his face as the dragon burned out from sight. "I have only ever seen magic harm and never do anything like that."

Merlin sighed "that's because the only people that reveal their power are trying to hurt you, the people that use their power to heal and do other amazing wonderful things are too scared to show it."

Arthur nodded he supposed that made sense "What other things have you done with your magic for me?"

Merlin only once again smiled "I used it to get rid of the goblin that possessed Gaius."

Arthur's face dropped "You mean the one that gave me a donkey's ear and tail?"

Merlin snorted trying to keep in a laugh "Yeah that one."

Arthur didn't seem too amused at Merlin's humor on the subject "And I take it was you that got rid of my ears and tail?" Merlin nodded as Arthur eyed him suspiciously "And the fact that donkey voice stayed for a few days afterwards?"

Merlin grinned as he was trying to suppress his laughter "What I'm powerful I didn't say I was perfect" but even Arthur could tell he was lying.

"I'll just let you believe that one Merlin as we both know you got kicks out of leaving the voice."

Merlin cracked "Guilty" he laughed "But c'mon minus the ears you have to admit your father losing his hair along with him, Gwen and Morgana farting in public like that was hilarious."

"Gwen was mortified" Arthur smiled.

"Yes she was, that's not all Gaius spiked a keg of mead he bought for the knights giving them all boils and sores after he almost got in a fight with Leon."

"Is that how they got them" Arthur laughed "They were disgusting bursting all over the place for a week.

"Yeah mind you when you got your gold back of Gaius he had licked every last coin, bracelet everything" Merlin smiled as Arthur pulled a disgusted face.

"That is disgusting I have used those coins" Arthur grimaced. "Is there anything else that you don't find so amusing that you have done?"

Merlin paused for a moment "Oh I killed the griffin, well I enchanted the lance that killed it. Lancelot arrived before I could finish the job myself and took over."

"Did he know" Arthur asked sounding slightly hurt "about your magic?"

Merlin gave him a sad smile and nodded "I never told him, he arrived when I was enchanting the spear so he saw me. But once we killed the creature he swore to take it to his grave."

"You have done a lot with your magic for me and Camelot."

Merlin nodded "Yeah" he almost whispered.

"It must have been lonely to only have Gaius to confide in, I mean there must have been heartbreaking times in there."

Merlin nodded "Freya" he whispered "she was the slave girl that turned into the beast at nightfall. I tried to save her and break the curse she was under but I couldn't and well she got out of hand and you had to, well you know."

Arthur nodded sadly "Did you love her?" he asked even though just asking the questions hurt his insides.

Merlin nodded "she was a good friend even though we didn't have much time together."

"Was that all she was a friend?"

Merlin nodded "Yeah she understood my pain of the double life she helped me through a lot of it but."

"But what?" Arthur asked.

Merlin sighed "I now it is not outlawed but it's not exactly everywhere and I don't want there to me any weirdness between us but I don't really look at woman that way" he mumbled.

Arthur smiled "you prefer your company to be of the male variety" he asked unable to keep the smirk of his face.

 _'Well only a certain blonde male'_ Merlin thought before speaking "Yeah I hope that doesn't freak you out."

A blonde male Arthur thought to himself as his smirk grew wider "No it doesn't bother in fact many of the knights are the same. So is there any guy out there that tickles your fancy Merlin?"

 _'Yes'_ "No" Merlin answered shaking his head.

"Are you sure you're not lying to me again Merlin?"

 _'No I am lying but I can't'_ tell _you that'_ "I'm sure" Merlin spoke but even he could tell it wasn't convincing.

"I think there is and you just don't want to tell me" Arthur smirked, for the first time since he realized his feelings for Merlin Arthur had hope.

 _'Of course I don't want to tell you, you blonde prat I don't think you would respond to well with me wanting to jump across this table and crush our lips together.'_ Merlin sighed "No there is no one Arthur" _'Only you.'_

Arthur felt a glow erupted inside him at hearing Merlin thoughts it was like his soul was finally starting to complete as it took everything he had not to pounce on the smaller boy. "Merlin I should probably tell you how I discovered your magic and Morgana."

Merlin stiffened "Yeah I did wonder how you found out."

Arthur smiled as he stood up and walked over to Merlin before pulling the boy to his feet and standing right in front of him there bodies inches apart. "Well it started this morning with that sorcerer."

Merlin jumped back "I knew it I knew he done something I have to get you to Gaius we need to check you over" Merlin started pacing as he mumbled about enchantments and cures which made Arthur smile.

Arthur walked back over to Merlin before grabbing both his shoulders in a firm hold causing the boy to stop his pacing. Arthur decided then and there that actions would speak louder than words and without a second though he closed the gap between them and gently placed his lips against Merlin's.

He felt Merlin stiffen at the contact before relaxing, Arthur gently open his mouth to run his tongue along Merlin's bottom lip electing a small moan from the boy before parting his own granting Arthur access to his mouth. Arthur didn't waste any time before entering with his tongue massaging and coaxing Merlin's and slowly bringing both tongues back towards his own mouth. It was like fireworks going off in their minds as everything felt so right and complete, Merlin's tongue moving perfectly with Arthur's as though it was made for him as he pulled Merlin closer deepening the kiss as held the boys hips.

Merlin moved his hands across Arthur's sculpted chest as the feeling of the prince up against him drove him wild before his mind finally came back to him and he pushed Arthur away. "You have been enchanted I knew it" he gasped out as he felt his heart break as the one thing he wished for was dangled right in front of him. "You would never have kissed me if you weren't."

Arthur sighed a small laugh before grabbing Merlin's hips again "Merlin calm down, yes I have been enchanted but not in the way you think." Merlin stopped his struggle against Arthur as he looked into those bright blue eyes. "The sorcerer this morning placed a spell on me but it wasn't a love spell."

"Then what was it?" he asked hesitantly.

"I can hear the thoughts of everyone around me" Arthur spoke quietly "That's how I found out about your magic and Morgana's betrayal, you both confessed to me without even knowing."

Merlin stiffened "But that means you heard my thoughts at the table about kissing you" he whispered unable to look Arthur in the eye.

Arthur smiled "yes I did and might I say I have never felt relief and happiness run through me like that in my entire life."

"What?" Merlin asked looking deeply into Arthur's eyes.

Arthur didn't answer at first as he was lost in the depths of Merlin's deep blue eyes, if he was honest he could spend hours looking into them. "When I heard your thoughts of how you wanted to kiss me I was thrilled Merlin why didn't you say anything before? I have been in love with you for almost as long as I have known you."

"Why didn't I say anything? Why didn't you say anything Arthur" Merlin asked throwing Arthur's own question back at him.

"Well I didn't think you felt the same and if I told you I was scared you would leave my service, I decided even if you were only my friend and as much as it would hurt to see you with someone else I couldn't imagine my life without you."

Merlin smiled up at Arthur before wrapping his arms around his shoulders and entwining his fingers in Arthur's blonde hair. "I never told you because I thought you would fire me or think I was disgusting. Like you I couldn't imagine my without you in it even if I could never have what I truly wanted."

Arthur just grinned "Well it looks like we both wanted the same thing" and with that he locked his lips back on Merlin's and pulling the boy flush against him.

* * *

 _ **I'll be uploading the next chapter in the next two days.** _


	3. Morgana

**_I don't own Merlin unfortunately :(_**

 ** _As always reviews are welcome :)_**

* * *

 **Chapter three – Morgana**

Arthur reluctantly pulled back from his kiss with Merlin when breathing became a problem and smiled when he was meet with an out of breath Merlin who seemed just as reluctant as he did. "Of all the ways I imagined kissing you Merlin none of them came close to real thing."

Merlin grinned "You're telling me if I was to die right now I would die a happy man."

Merlin saw something flick through Arthur's eyes before the blonde pulled him close to his chest resting his forehead against Merlin's. "No" he whispered "You're not allowed to die or leave me ever Merlin do you understand your mine and you are going to stay by side forever."

"I won't" Merlin whispered back "I'm yours, always have been always will be."

Arthur pulled back and smiled "and I'm yours, now that I have you no one else gets you."

"I can live with that."

Arthur just smiled before releasing his hold on Merlin "It's been a long day Merlin between reading people's minds and training all day I'm exhausted."

"Then go to bed Arthur, you need your rest."

"I'll only go to bed on one condition" he smirked.

"And what is that" Merlin smiled back.

"I have waited nearly three years for you Merlin and I would like you to stay tonight so I can hold you whilst I sleep."

"I think I can manage that" Merlin grinned as Arthur pulled him towards the bed and the two started to strip.

Arthur stripped first before climbing into the bed leaving the covers down waiting on Merlin who followed a moment later. Arthur pulled the covers up before lying on his back and pulling Merlin over so he was resting on his chest and let out a content happy sigh.

Merlin smiled as he felt Arthur's warmth run through him comforting him to his very soul before he lightly traced Arthur's chest with his finger. "I'm sorry I lied to you" he whispered.

Arthur just pulled his arm tighter around the boy and placed a kiss on his dark mop of hair "I know you are and I forgive you just promise me no more lies. Promise me we will face everything together the way should be, the way it should always have been."

Merlin nodded "I promise" they both lay in silence for a while before Merlin chuckled.

"What do you find so funny?"

"Oh it's just something the dragon said to me a long time ago that I never fully understood until now."

"And what did the overgrown lizard say?"

"He said 'you and Arthur are two sides of the same coin, one cannot exist without the other' I never completely understood him until now. But being here in your arms everything just seems right."

Arthur smiled "I know the feeling I have lived for twenty three years and never once have I felt this complete maybe the Dragon does know what he is talking about." Arthur leaned over and blew out the candle next to his bed before he realized something "Merlin how come I can't hear your thoughts anymore?"

"It could be two things one it could be because I have used my magic to block it so you can get some peace or the spell has broken because you have learned all you can from it."

Arthur nodded "Drop your magical barriers so I can find out please?"

Merlin nodded and closed his eyes before releasing his magic _'_ _Arthur you are beautiful do you know that? Both inside and out.'_

Arthur smiled "Thank you Merlin you're beautiful as well, you can put the barriers back up now it seems I still have more to learn."

Merlin raised his mental block before looking up at Arthur "Try and get some sleep and we can work on that tomorrow okay?"

"Okay" Arthur replied as he shuffled to get in a comfy position "Good night Merlin."

"Good night Arthur."

It didn't take long before the events of the day took its toll and the two fell asleep and for the first time since either could remember they fell asleep feeling safe, loved and complete.

* * *

The next morning Arthur woke before Merlin and let out a content sigh as a dopey grin worked its way onto his face. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so refreshed and well rested he pulled Merlin closer and placed a kiss on his head. "Mer" he whispered.

"Mmmm" was all Merlin gave him in reply.

"Mer it's time to wake up" he smiled "The sun is already up."

"Comfy" Merlin mumbled as he turned to look at Arthur "No wonder you're a nightmare to wake in the morning this bed is like a cloud."

Arthur laughed and gave Merlin a good morning kiss "If I had it my way you would never sleep anywhere else."

"Don't say stuff like that you'll never get rid of me" Merlin teased as he moved to sit up.

Arthur chuckled "I don't want to get rid of you" Arthur slowly got out of bed and moved over to his changing screen to change. "I have council with my father at noon but we need to work out a way to try and save Morgana I would rather bring my sister back than kill her."

Merlin nodded as he started dressing himself "I agree but we will need to try and get Morgause to slip up and confess her true plans where Morgana can hear them."

"What if we followed her and one of us detained Morgana just out of Morgause's view and the other aggravated her enough to slip up? You know like get Morgana to listen in without Morgause knowing that way she would see her true colors and maybe come back to us."

Merlin paused what he was doing as he looked over in Arthur's direction "That is surprisingly simple and just might work why did I never think of that before."

Arthur laughed as he approached Merlin "Because sometimes it takes a fresh set of eyes to think of something new."

Merlin shook his head with a coy smile "I know this is a bit out your comfort zone but do you think you could listen in on Morgana's thoughts and find out when and where she is next meeting Morgause?"

Arthur cringed a little he had forgotten about the spell the sorcerer placed on him but if he could use it to his advantage then he would. "Well I can try but I can't exactly pick and choose what Morgana thinks about."

Merlin gave him a quick kiss "If we can use it to our advantage today then we can work on getting rid of the spell tomorrow. We need all the help we can get on this if we are to successfully pull it off."

Arthur bit his lip before nodding "I agree, save Morgana then we worry about my mental state" he smiled "besides I'm Arthur Pendragon there is nothing I can't handle!"

* * *

Arthur was wrong sitting in the council chambers with his father and the old boring lords on his council was dyer. The thoughts the old bats had were just as mind numbing as the words that came from their mouths Arthur never understood how his father could be so interested in what they had to say. All he could here was them talking about this tax and that tax and in his head its was the same there was no escape until Morgana walked in and sat next to him with her deceptive smile.

Right this it Arthur thought to himself try and tune out the rest and focus only on Morgana it shouldn't be too hard. As it turns out it was trying to concentrate on her without frowning intently in her direction was surprisingly difficult but he eventually managed to focus on her.

 _'_ _Oh c'mon you old bastards stop going on about taxes and start talking about magic I need to report back to Morgause on your latest moves.'_

Arthur smirked he was getting there and Morgana should hopefully lead Merlin and himself straight to Morgause soon enough.

"Sire there have also been reports of a sorcerer's moving towards the city working their way towards the city from the neighboring kingdoms and outlying villages."

Uther frowned "That is unacceptable I want them found and killed on sight how many are there?"

Arthur tuned out the conversation around him as he focused solely on Morgana.

 _'_ _Sorcerer's heading for Camelot this could be a good distraction for Morgause and I. I shall tell her tonight but I can't remember what meeting place we picked shit! Oh no what am I talking about she is coming to the cavern bellow the castle it should be easy enough to sneak past the idiot guards down there. God Uther you truly are oblivious to your own security problems.'_

The Dragon's prison Arthur smirked he realized it was probably one of the better places for them to meet. It was in the castle right under everyone's noses that no one notices, after all the closer you are to danger the safer you are from harm. Arthur sat back in his chair as he let the conversation blow right over him he had done his job for the day and now he just had to tell Merlin.

Eventually the meeting finished and Arthur was about to run from the hall to his chambers to meet Merlin when his father called.

"Arthur."

Arthur froze before he sighed and turned to his father. "Father" he smiled trying to look his normal self and not get drawn into Morgana's deceptive smile.

"You were awfully quiet during the meeting did you not have anything to say? You had no input on how to rid the land of the sorcerers moving towards the city?"

Arthur looked at his father stone face before glancing at Morgana who had a slight smirk before he raised his eye brow. "Well to be honest father if they aren't hurting anyone I don't see why they should be problem."

Arthur had to hide his own grin as Morgana's smirk fell and Uther looked completely shocked.

"Arthur" Uther hissed "What are you talking about magic is evil and it will be punished!" _'_ _Magic killed your mother I will not have walk freely in my kingdom!_

Arthur bit down on his lip to stop himself from snapping at his father before taking a deep breath "Well Father I can't go against your wishes but if they are not hurting anyone I don't see the harm."

Uther eyed Arthur carefully along with Morgana before he spoke to her "And what do you think Morgana?"

Morgana raised an eye brow before speaking "Do you really want to go there sire after all I am notorious for disagreeing with you this." Morgana turned back to look at Arthur _carefully 'What's going on with him? He has never spoken up like this before could it be he isn't like Uther after all? No don't be stupid Morgana he is problem just trying to work some angle to flush sorcerers out, well I fall for it.'_

Arthur sighed at his sisters thoughts before Uther spoke again. "No sorcerers and their sympathizers will be killed on sight, as for you two continue to talk like this and it will be the dungeons."

Arthur rolled his eyes "Yes Father" before walking away towards his chambers his good mood suddenly gone. As he walked through the castle he barely noticed the thoughts around him as he was to wrapped up in his own, the more he thought about it the easier it would be kill to his own father. He knew what Merlin said how that would destroy him and he listened but that didn't mean it would be easy or that he would ever forgive him for what he has done.

Although on the plus side he now had Morgana doubted herself on whether or not she is making the right choice on killing him and with that seed planted maybe it would help tonight when they confront Morgause. Yes Arthur decided then and there he was getting his sister back one way or another he had already lost to many people because of Uther.

* * *

When he finally entered his chambers he smiled as he started at Merlin's backside as he scrubbed the floors, it was sight he had watched many times only this time he was allowed to. "Your too sexy for your own good when you're like that Merlin."

Merlin looked over his shoulder and smiled at Arthur "Are you staring at my arse your highness."

"Maybe" Arthur grinned "I got the information we need on Morgause."

Merlin turned serious all banter and play gone as he stood up "Good" he smiled "I found the spell to bind Morgana so she can't escape. I will need to cast it on some manacles before we place them on her the spell with temporarily cut off her magic so she can't escape whilst I confront Morgause."

"Why are you confronting her?"

Merlin almost laughed as he looked at appalled look on Arthur's face "Because I have magic and I can defend myself a lot better than you can. If Morgause knows that you know about Morgana she will kill you before we can carry out the plan, where are they meeting anyway?"

Arthur sighed he knew Merlin was right but that didn't mean he had to like it "They are meeting in the dragon's cavern tonight. I don't know much about down there but I imagine that you do?"

Merlin nodded "Yeah I know the best place to hide Morgana so she can hear everything. I just hope this plan works because once they both know and it doesn't change her mind they are going to come at us hard and fast."

Arthur nodded in agreement as he walked closer to Merlin pulling him into a tight hold "I hope so too" he whispered.

Merlin pulled back giving Arthur sad smile before a quick peck on the lips. "Morgana is a strong woman and right now she is just confused and scared we just need to show her that we are the best people to help her."

* * *

The day went by far too quickly but at the same time with an agonizing slowness for Arthur and Merlin they both wanted to carry out their plan but neither could shift the thought that it might not work. But they pushed through after all it was the only plan they had and they were quickly running out of time.

Finally the time came as nightfall arrived and now they had to sneak through the castle and wait.

"Are the manacles ready?" Arthur asked as they were getting ready to leave his chambers.

"Yes they should contain her magic for about twenty minutes which should give me enough time to provoke Morgause, are you clear on what you have to do?"

Arthur nodded "Detain Morgana and gag her explain to her what's happening and then leave the rest to you."

Merlin smiled "Good now when I cast the spell to freeze Morgana you will have about thirty seconds to chain and gag her before the spell wears off."

Arthur nodded "Ready?"

Merlin replied with a nervous smile before the two snuck out into the castle. As Arthur followed Merlin through the castle he was surprised at how stealthy he was as he crept through the shadows taking a twisted well-worn route. He couldn't help but smile at the idiot clearly he took this route in the past to avoid being followed to lose anyone who attempted it.

Then they reached the dungeons and Arthur sighed as he saw the two guards sitting playing dice blocking there way. He didn't even have time to speak before he saw Merlin's eyes flash gold and dice roll off the table towards the cells where the two men followed.

"C'mon quickly" Merlin whispered grabbing Arthur's arm and running though the now clear path before stopping at rusty gate like door that lead into complete darkness.

"We have to go down there?" Arthur asked slightly worried but no one but Merlin would notice that.

Merlin nodded "It's not as bad as it looks normally we could bring a torch but we don't want to be caught" Merlin smiled before disappearing into the darkness.

"You're going to be the death of me" Arthur muttered to himself before following inside and descending into the darkness.

Arthur held onto the wall as he walked down the never ending stairs, almost certain when he reached the bottom he would be in hell. But to his relief they stopped in a small hall way with a cave like door at the other end the moonlight from the cavern shining in giving them a small amount of light.

"Now what?" Arthur asked.

"We wait for Morgana to arrive."

Arthur nodded as he followed Merlin behind a large rock to wait, this was always something Arthur hated. Waiting Arthur was many things but patient wasn't one of them and within a few minutes he was already bored and fidgety.

"I'm bored Merlin" Arthur whispered.

Merlin lightly chuckled "You're a prat, and I can't entertain you in case we miss Morgana."

"I know" Arthur replied "I was just stating that I'm bored."

Merlin rolled his eyes before he caught the flickering of a torch descending the stairs. "Your wait is over here she is."

Arthur turned to the stairs and waited a few moments before Morgana showed standing at the bottom of the stairs. He turned to Merlin who nodded before his eyes flashed and Morgana froze. Arthur didn't waste any time as he was up sprinting across the short cap between them before looking Morgana in the chains and stuffing the gag in her mouth just as the spell broke.

* * *

Morgana drew Arthur a death glare and went to speak only to notice the gag and growled, then without a second thought she reached for her magic only for it to remain just out of reach _. 'What have you done? What are you doing here?'_

Arthur smiled glad he could still read minds but of course Morgana didn't know that she was shocked when he answered her questions. "I have detained your magic Morgana because you need to see reason! And we are here because you led us here" Arthur gestured behind him as Merlin emerged from his hiding place and approached them.

Morgana's glare would have been enough to kill a man on the spot but Merlin ignored it "I didn't tell him if that's what you're thinking."

"It is" Arthur spoke.

Merlin rolled his eyes "he found out himself and we are both here to help you see reason Morgana! Morgause is using you and as soon as she has got what she has wanted she will kill you without a second thought."

 _'LIAR, I'll kill you both for this!'_

"She thinks we lying and she is going to kill us both for this" Arthur spoke dryly rolling his eyes before unfastening Morgana cape and handing it to Merlin. "Morgana just listen to what is about to happen please."

Morgana just kept giving them death glares as Merlin flipped the hood of the cape up and headed towards the cavern. Arthur just grabbed Morgana and lead her towards the watch point Merlin showed him.

Arthur watched as Merlin stood alone in the cavern hood up and torch flickering giving the cave a sinister feel before he noticed the cloaked figure walk up behind him and he felt his stomach tighten in worry.

"Sister" Morgause spoke as she dropped her hood.

"Nope" Merlin smiled turning to face her and dropping his own hood.

"Merlin" she growled "Where is Morgana?"

"The cells Morgause she'll be dead by Morning I finally found proof and Arthur arrested her not ten minutes ago."

"Lair you couldn't have found proof about anything."

"Really then how come I know all about you using Cenred to create an immortal army? Or the fact that Morgana is actually Arthur's sister?"

"How?"

"I have my ways" Merlin smiled "So it's just me and you down here so why don't we cut the crap and finally talk truth?"

"Truth?" Morgause laughed "Truth from the master of lies Merlin, you claim to care for the prince so much yet you lied to him about his birth."

Merlin took a step closer to her "watch your tongue witch! That is his mother you're talking about and the way you summoned her to manipulate Arthur into killing his father is disgusting. But then that's what you do isn't it? You have no real power you have twist everything like Arthur and Morgana."

"Morgana choose to join me in my fight."

"Before or after you manipulated her? Did you ever tell her that it was you that used her as an anchor for sleeping curse?" Merlin grinned at how she hesitated "Did you ever mention that once the knights had killed Arthur and Uther you would kill her and re-awaken the city under your rule of course you didn't."

Arthur turned to look at his sister as she looked both furious and devastated and felt some guilt build up inside him at the way this had to go down. "I'm sorry it has to be like this Morgana but it's the only way Morgause will kill you as soon as she has got all she can out of you" he whispered.

Morgana turned to Arthur and glared at him although it was as strong as the first glare she gave him as they both turned back to Merlin and Morgause.

"Your too smart for your own good Merlin" Morgause hissed "But tell me that all big talk from the person who poisoned her first."

"Ah yes I did poison her but unlike you I wouldn't have let her die, I would have saved her and protected her from the likes of you."

"You save her after poisoning her with hemlock" Morgause laughed "That's funny Merlin."

"People should really stop under estimating me" Merlin smiled "There is more to me than meets the eye. But tell once you took the city and Morgana took the throne what was your next part? Wait a year until it gave you legitimate claim after Morgana had an 'accident' that unfortunately killed her?"

"How do you know all this, what are you!" she screamed.

That was all Morgana need to hear to mark as a confession before she span on her heels and ran towards the entrance of cave showing herself to both Merlin and Morgause.

"Morgana" Morgause shrieked in surprise "He said Arthur arrested you."

Arthur appeared behind Morgana and took the gag out her mouth "I'm sorry Morgana."

Morgana ignored Arthur as she glared at Morgause "you used me? You were going to kill me as soon as I out lived my usefulness."

"No I knew he was lying about your imprisonment and I was just stalling until you arrived" Morgause quickly lied but judging by the look on Morgana's face she didn't believe her.

"Now why don't I believe you? What have you done to me and what did you to Arthur?"

Merlin sighed "Arthur was her first target before she moved to you, she told Arthur about his birth and way Uther kills those without magic in hopes that Arthur would kill Uther for her."

Morgana turned to Arthur "is it true? And why does he kill my kind without mercy?"

"Yes it's true she summoned my mother's spirit who then told me that Uther used magic to conceive me. My Mother was barren and he wanted an heir didn't care what the price was until he knew what it was and he has blamed magic ever since and allowed me to blame myself my entire life." Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose "We all know the price to create life a life must be taken and my father has spent the last twenty two years lying to both of us and grooming me into a magic killing machine."

"Enough I will not have my plans ruined by two spoiled royals and a servant!" Morgause screamed as her eyes turned gold and she sent a nasty looking curse at them.

Without thinking Merlin deflected the curse and glared murderously at the witch "You just tried to kill my friends."

"YOU HAVE MAGIC!" both Morgana and Morgause screamed.

"I don't just have magic" Merlin spoke "I am magic."

"Impossible" Morgause scoffed.

"Emrys" Morgana whispered.

Merlin nodded "Emrys protector of the once and future king."

Morgana turned and look at Arthur and then back to Merlin eyes wide "But Emrys is destined to kill me?"

"I never wanted to kill you that is why me and Arthur done this to try and help you see what Morgause was turning you into. We might have a lot of issues to work through Morgana but your my friend and your Arthur's sister neither of us want to hurt you or see you get hurt."

Morgana looked away from them she had no idea was she was thinking or feeling at that moment all she knew is Morgause had to die and she needed to think. "Merlin kill her" she whispered "She's to dangerous to be allowed to live."

"What" Morgause spoke dumbfounded at her sisters words "But I'm your family."

"No" Morgana replied "Family is more than just blood and it looks like things were never as black and white as I thought Morgause. Merlin please I don't want to look at her anymore."

Merlin turned to Morgause as his eyes turned gold and he started muttering and raised his hands to the celling of the cave. Like with Nimueh Morgause was a high priestess and without Excalibur he would need lightning to kill her. Morgause got ready to fight back but just as she summoned her power the blue bolt blasted down crashing into her.

Arthur and Morgana both watched eyes wide if they blinked they would have missed it before the lightening was gone and there was nothing left of Morgause. Merlin took a deep breath as he stumbled backwards only to be caught by Arthur.

"Merlin are you okay?"

"Yeah Arthur" Merlin smiled "I'm fine it's just the lightning takes a lot out of me."

Arthur nodded as both of them turned to a shocked Morgana before the enchanted manacles fell from her wrists. "Morgana" Merlin spoke but she just raised her hands to silence him.

"I just" she paused "I just need time to think, in the last twenty minutes everything I knew has changed."

Arthur nodded "Take as much time as you need and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask."

Morgana nodded "How did you find out about me and the immortal army?"

"That was me" Arthur smiled nervously "Merlin didn't tell me anything in fact you did."

"No" Morgana stated simply "I think I would remember letting something like slip."

Arthur smiled a little amused by Morgana's confusion "The sorcerer that attacked me yesterday he placed an enchantment that allows me to read everyone's mind. Both you and Merlin confessed to having magic without knowing about it of course I'm furious you both lied to me but it doesn't change how I see you. Well if you did attack the kingdom and try to kill me it might have changed my views."

Morgana nodded "that explains a lot, but why don't you hate us?"

Arthur sighed and moved to sit on a nearby rock "my father lied to me as well only he had a lot more time than Morgause had to try and mold me. But after listening to Merlin and knowing you my entire life and even Gaius used to practice magic I just couldn't see how it was evil I understand my fathers hatred even though it is uncalled for but I just I don't have it in me to hate so mercilessly ."

Morgana nodded "just leave me alone for a few days I need some time to think. I need answers to questions I don't even have yet so please just a few days?"

Arthur and Merlin both nodded "Of course" before she gave them a small smile and left the cave.

"Well that went surprisingly well."

Merlin nodded "Yeah but we are not out the clear yet she could still try and kill Uther and maybe even you."

* * *

 _ **Sorry it's later than planned things have been hectic the last few days**_


End file.
